


To Light The Way

by lynne_monstr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ...kind of, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas fic, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas tree was a disaster, and now Prussia has one last chance to cheer up Germany and save Christmas. (And he isn’t above re-appropriating some holiday accessories to get the job done.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Light The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Germanfest Christmas exchange on tumblr.

It was a magnificent tree, Prussia had to admit. Tall and lush, painstakingly picked out and trimmed to his brother’s infamously exacting specifications. Each attribute, he remembered, had been lovingly ticked off against a checklist that hadn’t left West’s jacket pocket for weeks; it had to be tall enough to fill the space but not too tall to fit in the house, symmetrical from every possible angle, filled out enough to hold the massive amount of ornaments they’d both fetched from the attic, and a dozen other tiny things that Prussia couldn’t even begin to count.  
  
But he’d let West drag him all around Berlin until they found it.  
  
It was too damn bad the thing was currently lying prone on their living room floor, its once majestic branches mangled and broken.  
  
The scent of pine hung heavy in the air like an accusation. Prussia looked away from the carnage just in time to see West compose himself, lips pressed tight together and eyes blinking rapidly before settling into a mask of stone.  
  
“Can’t blame me for this one.” Prussia was quick to jump to his own defense. “I told you the screws in the stand weren’t tight enough around the trunk to hold it.” He clasped West’s shoulder. “This was all you.”  
  
Instead of arguing, blue eyes squeezed shut. “Yes, I’m aware.”  
  
And with that, Prussia’s good mood evaporated. He was a planner by nature, but his type of order thrived on a bit of chaos. It was what made him so damn good at fighting, in his opinion. It was easy to forget that West wasn’t like that; he wanted everything neatly slotted in its time and place. And had been planning this tree decorating afternoon for at least a month. Now it was ruined, and _of course_ West was upset (and embarrassed about being upset, if the light dusting of pink on his cheeks was any indication). Prussia felt like an idiot and a shit older brother. It was an unpleasant feeling and he didn’t like it.  
  
Flashing his biggest smile, he stepped between West and the downed tree. “Fuck it, we can go get another one.”  
  
“All of the good ones will be taken by now.”  
  
“What have I told you about positive thinking,” Prussia waggled a finger in his direction. “Come on, let’s go.”  
  
With a tug of his hand, they left the house and Prussia allowed himself a small grin, making a mental reminder to call someone in to clear away the ruined tree while they were gone. No need to go through all this trouble to see the carcass of their botched tree-raising littering the living room.  
  
Three hours later, Prussia had a massive headache, his nose was red and running from the cold, his feet ached, and his hands were going numb in their gloves.  
  
West had been right. The only trees left were the small, shitty ones. They slunk dejectedly through the front door, weighed down by failure in spite of their empty hands. The old tree was thankfully gone, but the sharp scent of pine remained in its wake to taunt them.  
  
Prussia let out a long breath, eyes darting sideways to gauge his brother’s mood. He looked dejected, shoulders slumped and lips set into a tight line. It was only a tree, but Prussia had never felt so useless.  
  
“We still don’t have a tree,” West turned away as he shrugged off his coat.  
  
Prussia forced his lips to twist upwards. “We’ll just have to try again tomorrow!”  
  
West sighed, hanging up their coats by the front door and trudging into the living room where he sat on the couch, looking around as if searching for something he couldn’t find.  
  
Their coffee table was covered in trays filled near to bursting with ornaments, some of them brand new with the stickers still on, others accumulated over centuries. Packages of tinsel were stacked on the armchairs flanking the couch on either side, waiting to be opened. Several coils of multicolored Christmas lights sat on the television stand, their unlit lights reflecting the mood.  
  
And in the corner stood the empty tree stand, ready and waiting for a tree that wasn’t coming.  
  
Walking up behind the couch, Prussia laid both hands on West’s broad shoulders, thumbs brushing along the hard planes of his back. Slowly, he kneaded his fingers into the strong muscle there. And was rewarded with a small sigh and the slight easing of West’s shoulders.  
  
Prussia tugged at the collar of the sweater under his hands, stepping around the back of the couch until he was standing snugly between West’s spread legs. “Off with this.” He pulled again at the sweater for emphasis.  
  
There was no protest, and it was set, neatly folded, on the adjacent couch cushion. Without needing to be told, West stripped off the thin t-shirt he was wearing underneath.  
  
Prussia paused, hands hovering above bare skin. West looked younger somehow, the years stripped away as he sat, patient and pliant and waiting. Letting his hands settle, Prussia’s enjoyed the warmth of soft skin against his palms and gave a gentle squeeze.     
  
Shifting his attention higher up, he ran his hands through the blond, slicked back strands of West’s hair, breath catching as his brother's eyes fell closed, head tilting towards the ceiling to allow Prussia more access. He obliged, fingers trailing long, languid strokes and slowly combing out the gel there. Lips that were pressed into a tight line fell slightly open as Prussia continued his ministrations.  
  
After the stress of the day, it was nice to see West so relaxed. Even better knowing it was at Prussia’s hands.      
  
He pressed a thumb directly over those parted lips, the feeling of slightly chapped skin mingling with warm puffs of breaths. Other than the shallow rise and fall of his chest, West didn’t move. Not demanding, not insisting, just accepting.  
  
Any lingering doubts Prussia had about what he had planned did a crisp about face and fled.    
  
Prussia brushed his hand over a collarbone. “Let me do this for you.”  
  
Eyes still shut, West nodded, his lips curving into a half smile against the finger pressed against them.  
  
With that, Prussia pulled him gently to his feet. There was no resistance, and he smiled to himself. “Eyes stay closed, alright?”  
  
Again, West nodded.  
  
Moving carefully, Prussia guided them around the coffee table and past the armchair until they reached the almost empty corner at the far end of the room, making sure to steer clear of the various Christmas paraphernalia strewn across the floor, waiting to be placed on a tree that wasn’t there.  
  
Once they reached their destination, Prussia stretched upwards and placed a chaste kiss on West’s lips. Like a man starved, West’s mouth opened, tongue flicking out eagerly for more. Prussia surged forward, meeting him with equal enthusiasm, relishing the way those lips easily granted him access.  
  
Hands clutched at his shoulders, pulling him closer.  
  
Prussia immediately pulled away and felt, more than saw, West freeze in place as he realized his mistake, wide eyes snapping closed once again.  
  
“I’m going to tie you down if you can’t control yourself,” Prussia said casually, as if he was discussing something as bland as the proper procedure for cleaning a pistol.  
  
West’s eyelids twitched as if the words were a live current pressed against his skin. In less than a heartbeat his posture snapped to attention, arms at his sides and back ramrod straight. Only the whiteness of his knuckles gave away how much self-control it was costing him, how eager he was for whatever Prussia had planned for him.  
  
“Good.” Prussia smiled, noting how the praise sent the smallest of quivers racing through that perfect posture. “Now stay right there. I have some things for you.”  
  
West’s throat bobbed as he swallowed tightly, the movement his only reaction to the words.  
  
Well, not his _only_ reaction, Prussia noted, the corner of his mouth creeping up as he flicked his gaze downward.  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, Prussia hurried downstairs and gathered the necessary items from his closet, and put them all in an empty plastic bin, mentally double checking his stock on the way back. All in all, the whole detour had taken less than five minutes.  
  
West was exactly where Prussia had left him. Bare chested. Eyes closed. Back straight. Waiting with all the military precision that had long been instilled in him.  
  
Prussia’s breath caught in his throat and he paused, taking a moment to palm himself through the heavy jeans he was wearing. He bit his lip to stifle the ensuing groan, grinding once more against his hand before forcing himself to set it aside and get back to business.  
  
He strode forward, making sure the slap of his footsteps was loud enough to reach West’s ears. There was no outward reaction, and Prussia smiled to himself. West’s self-control was legendary, and was one of Prussia’s favorite things about him. Right under breaking it, of course.  
  
Just outside of arm’s reach, Prussia halted, eyes taking a moment to roam the expanse of flesh on display. It had taken Prussia many years to get over how his little brother had outgrown him, both in height and in bulk, but he’d grown to love it. To love the way West could match him in strength, the way he could pin Prussia with just the right leverage, the way they fought together as equals. And of course, how fucking hot he was to look at. Especially now, with West’s jeans sitting low on his hips like some vision straight out of a porno flick, all that leashed power bared and given over to Prussia’s control.  
  
“Strip,” Prussia ordered, imbuing his voice with the commanding tone that used to make entire armies jump to attention. “Eyes open. I want you to see me watching.”  
  
Not missing a beat, blue eyes snapped open, slightly vacant as they adjusted to once again being able to take in light. Broad hands moved, swift and precise, and then West was pushing his jeans and boxers down to his ankles in one smooth motion, stepping out of them and quickly folding them to set aside beside him. His socks followed soon after.  
  
He retook his position, still and silent and naked in their living room, the only thing left covering his body being the necklace Prussia had given him so long ago. Prussia’s eyes travelled downward, over the muscled chest and defined stomach, down the line of thin blond hair that started beneath his navel and ended in a patch trim curls. And lower, towards his cock, hanging heavy between his legs. Strong, powerful thighs and sculpted calves. Bony ankles that Prussia couldn’t wait to get cuffs around.  
  
All the while, West bore the scrutiny without even a flinch, eyes locked onto the opposite wall across the room. He was always so tightly wound, and Prussia was going to enjoy unraveling him.  
  
Reaching into his arsenal of supplies, Prussia pulled out a shiny metal cock ring. It was thick, solid metal, large and heavy in his hand, with a hinge that would allow it to be taken off if West was well-behaved enough to earn it.  
  
Blue eyes widened ever so slightly and Prussia didn’t miss the way his cock jerked as he caught sight of the device.  
  
“I know you were upset about what happened to the tree,” he started. A slight look of confusion flitted over West’s face, and Prussia pushed on, “But it would be a shame not to use that brand new tree stand. And now we’ve got something even better.” Prussia smiled, wide and full. “Big and broad and strong. You’re gonna be perfect.” He spun the cock ring on his finger, watching the reflected light dance across West’s chest. “Think of this as the star at the very top of the tree.” His eyes glinted as he said it, a tease and a challenge all in one.  
  
At that, West pushed his lips together tightly, spine straightening. Which was pretty damn impressive, given that Prussia didn’t think it was physically possible for him to stand any straighter.  
  
West’s entire body shuddered as the ring slipped over the tip of his cock.  
  
Prussia paused. “Something the matter?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. A grin flitted over his face that he didn’t bother to hide.  
  
“It’s cold,” West mumbled, a blush lighting up his face that was nothing short of fucking adorable.  
  
“Can’t have that,” Prussia replied, dropping to his knees to blow warm puffs of air over the metal ring.  This close up, he could easily see the fine tremors as West struggled to stay still and not thrust into his open mouth, to take what wasn’t yet being offered to him.  
  
“Better?” Prussia asked, looking up through his lashes.  
   
West was stock still, face screwed up in concentration. “Yes,” he replied, voice tight.  
  
“Good.” Prussia’s fingers stroked over the silky skin above the ring ever so slightly, not nearly enough to provide any sort of relief. Carefully, he rolled each of West’s balls between his fingers before slipping them through the ring as well. Once the metal was snugly nestled against West’s body, Prussia gave him a couple good, hard strokes. A sharp gasp came from above, and the length in his hand hardened fully within the confines of the ring.  
  
Prussia sat back on his heels, watching West fight against himself not to touch. The battle was over far too quickly for Prussia’s liking.  
  
There was a pair of sturdy leather cuffs in his box of supplies. Prussia fetched them, letting the cuffs dangle from the tips of his fingers as he approached. At the same time, he pocketed a surprise for later.  
  
With a few light touches, he guided West to stand directly over the waiting tree stand, a bulky metal monstrosity designed to keep in place even the largest of pines. The center was compact enough to allow it, and the four metal legs extending from the base were heavy enough to stabilize the entire thing. Plenty heavy to keep a grown man in place.  
  
It was easy to see the way West’s chest heaved as he struggled to stay still, every movement laid bare without any clothing to disguise his body’s reactions.  
  
Prussia secured each of the wide shackles around West’s ankles. Then he threaded the connecting chain around the base of the stand, giving just enough leeway for West to shift from foot to foot or drop to his knees if needed, but not enough to actually take a step away. He locked the chain to each of the shackles, then stood.  
  
“How do they feel?” he asked.  
  
West shifted, pulling slightly against the restraints to test their give. The movement caused the ring to shift around his straining cock, and he barely managed to muffle the little gasps and whines at the unexpected shocks of pleasure. Finally, he stilled, shoulders and back slumping as he accepted the strength of the bonds.  
  
He nodded at Prussia, who was pleased to see the restraints holding as expected.  
  
Pleased or not, it was time to step this up. “Not good enough.” Prussia shook his head, hand resting on his hip as he stared West down with his best commanding officer glare. “Every time I ask you a question I want to hear you say the answer.”  
  
The hint of pink on West’s cheeks blossomed, growing brighter. “They feel good.”  
  
Prussia smiled, lifting one of West’s hands from where it rested at his side and stroking his thumb over the racing pulse point. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the other arm twitch, as if West was fighting the urge to offer both his wrists to Prussia for binding.  
  
He considered it, turning the hand over to run his thumb over the knuckles, feeling the patchwork of scars from a lifetime of fighting. West was so goddamned strong, physically and mentally, and it was all Prussia could do not to jump him right then and there. “Do I need to restrain you further, or can you control yourself?”  
  
West gave a curt nod, then remembered himself and responded with a croaked out, “Yes.”  
  
“Be specific. Which one?”  
  
“The restraints. I-I want them.” West paused, a stray beam of light from the adjacent window catching on his shoulders as he inhaled. “Please,” he added.  
  
Prussia brushed his palm along the underside of West’s cock as a reward for good behavior, swirling his finger around the sensitive area just under the head. West bucked in his grasp, a short cry leaving his lips before he bit into them to silence himself.  
  
“Such a fast learner,” Prussia whispered into his ear. Then he pulled back and walked over to his box of supplies, the sounds of ragged breathing filling the space behind him. “How can I deny such a polite request.” Prussia returned, walking a circle around the tree stand and its occupant.  
  
He almost lost his train of thought once he was directly behind West. The way his legs were spread accentuated every muscle of his ass, and Prussia was halfway to grabbing it before he shook himself back to reality. “Hands behind you.”  
  
West did as instructed, his back rippling as he moved.  
  
Prussia took a selfish moment to stare before continuing, quickly securing West’s arms in place with the efficiency borne of practice both in the bedroom and on the battlefield. He watched as pale skin strained against the black leather of the cuffs, corded muscles standing out in stark relief. Then, like before, the tensed muscles relaxed, posture easing as if a weight had been taken from him.  
  
Coming up behind him, Prussia mirrored his wide stance and pressed their bodies together, grinding his own aching hardness against the firm muscle of West’s bare ass. It felt fucking incredible, and he took a moment to savor it before wrapping a hand around West’s cock and pumping in time to his thrusts.  
  
The reaction was immediate. A loud cry filled the room as his hand was met with eager thrusts that only grew more desperate as Prussia quickened the pace. The rhythm faltered as Prussia reached into his back pocket, the movement breaking his concentration, but West barely seemed to notice, too busy grinding into Prussia’s hand in search of release that was out of reach.  
  
But he sure as fuck noticed when Prussia closed the tiny metal clamps around one nipple, then the other. He bucked into Prussia’s hand, at the same time letting out an ear-splitting cry, arching his back and bending in a way Prussia didn’t think was physically possible. His hands jerked against the bonds where they were trapped between their two bodies, momentarily forgetting their presence entirely.  
  
The clank of the restraints straining to capacity snapped West back. After a couple weak tugs at his wrists he stopped struggling entirely, though his hips continued to spasm, frantically chasing the peak he was unable to reach.  
  
Prussia slowed his stroking, cupping West’s sack instead and using his other hand to rub circles into his stomach in a calming gesture. It worked, and the body in Prussia’s arms went lax, head lolling back to rest against Prussia’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” West shuddered against him and Prussia let his hand on West’s stomach wander farther up, circling the abused flesh of a nipple around the intruding piece of metal.  
  
West exhaled, long and loud, a whine escaping his throat as Prussia shifted to tug lightly at the chain connecting the two clamps.  
  
“Can you stand on your own?” Prussia asked, not willing to let go until he heard the answer.  
  
A whispered, “Yes,” sounded in his ear, the weight shifting in his arms as West got his feet solidly under him again.  
  
Prussia didn’t let go yet, taking a moment to wrap his arms around West’s waist from behind, a steady, comforting presence at his back. When he was sure West wouldn’t collapse, he let go, walking around until they were facing each other once more.  
  
His brother looked completely wrecked, eyes bright and skin flushed, the hair at his temples falling from its severe style and into his face. His chest heaved as he gasped for air, the clamps and chain rising and falling with each breath. Like tinsel draped across a tree, Prussia couldn’t help but think.  
  
There was a glint between his legs as the cock ring caught the light.  
  
Prussia’s breath hitched and for a moment all he could do was stare. His cock was rock hard in his pants, straining against the fabric of his jeans and sending jolts of pleasure and agony alike racing though him whenever he moved.  
  
Walking slowly in a vain attempt not to make his situation any worse, he plucked two objects from the box. A long, red strip of satin they often used as a blindfold and large ball gag with a complex set of black leather straps.  
  
He held them out, waiting to speak until he was sure his voice wouldn’t betray him. It had the added effect of drawing out the moment, as it hadn’t escaped Prussia how keenly West was eyeing the two objects.  
  
“Choose one,” he instructed.  
  
“The blindfold,” West replied after a beat, voice barely more than a gravelly scrape of air. His eyes never left Prussia’s hands as he walked back over with the chosen object.  
  
Prussia folded the fabric lengthwise to make it even thicker, and wrapped it several times around West’s eyes, tying it tight. When it was done, West swiveled his head side to side.  
  
Without a word, Prussia walked over to the coffee table where the tree ornaments were displayed on a wide tray.  
  
There was a large variety, collected by each of them over the centuries. Extravagant gifts of hand blown glass from nations and former bosses, assorted trinkets bought at various markets, a few special ones that had started out as hand carved toys that were converted into ornaments for their first Christmas together as a reunified nation decades ago. They all glinted in the artificial light of the room, a jewel box full of possibilities.  
  
Prussia picked two of the less breakable looking ones, a sturdy looking plastic blue globe and a heavy clear ball containing a tacky as fuck wooden reindeer, the words “Merry Xmas” emblazoned across the sled it was pulling. They’d both been so appalled when first setting eyes on it that Prussia had no choice but to buy it.  
  
He put one in each of West’s hand where they were secured at the small of his back.  
  
“If you drop these, we’re going to have to start over.” He ran a finger down the blindfold and over the side of West’s face, watching as he blindly leaned into the touch. Prussia licked his lips, the room suddenly seeming too small and too hot.  
  
Without warning, he gripped West’s length where it bobbed against his stomach, watching in rapt attention as his hips jerked helplessly against the sensation, mouth falling open in a silent plea. Feeling devious, Prussia tightened his grip, twisting his wrist and squeezing the base where the cock ring held him tight.  
  
West’s gasp turned into a guttural cry as Prussia followed up with a bite directly on one of the nipple clamps.  
  
There was a clatter of plastic on metal as the ornaments hit the tree stand and rolled across the floor.  
  
Immediately, Prussia disentangled himself and stepped back. In front of him, West gasped for air, arms straining as he tried everything he could to free himself and pick up where Prussia left off.  
  
Watching him struggle left Prussia more than a bit breathless himself. “I told you what would happen if you dropped them. Are you ready to start again?”  
  
It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, West stopped thrashing, calming himself with giant gulps of air. “Yes,” he finally replied.

Prussia expected no less. Rules were rules, after all, and West got off on following them almost as much as he got off on sex.

He replaced the ornaments with two new ones, not wasting any more time before he trailed a line of kisses down West’s chest and shoulders, damp and salty with sweat. He could feel the pulse racing under his tongue as he licked and nipped and touched every bit of exposed skin. Beneath him, West quivered, clearly aching for more but unable to do anything about it in his current position.

Gripping West’s hips in both hands hard enough to bruise, Prussia licked the muscles of his stomach, tongue darting into his navel to lap at the drop of sweating stubbornly clinging there. His face brushed against West’s cock as he worked, reddened and straining.  
  
A groan came from above and Prussia smiled to himself. With a soft chuckle he bypassed West’s cock entirely, getting on to his knees so he could bite at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. It was a place he’d found by accident many years ago, and had almost gotten kicked in the head for the trouble.  
  
But now, with West restrained and at Prussia’s mercy, there was no danger of that and Prussia gleefully took full advantage.  
  
Dipping his head, he buried himself between those strong thighs and bit down, sucking a greedy mark into the skin there. The muscles tensed and twitched under his lips, driving Prussia to bite down even harder.  
  
West lost it then, letting out a strangled cry and thrusting his hips forward in a desperate attempt for more.  
  
There was something endearing about how futile the gesture was. Even if West succeeded, the ring on his cock would ensure that he couldn’t find release. Not until Prussia allowed it.  
  
Again, there was the sound of the plastic ornaments hitting the floor.  
  
With an effort of will, Prussia pulled away out of reach.  
  
“Prussia?” West’s head whipped around, his normally keen vision useless with the blindfold still on.  
  
He took a second to collect himself before answering, until he was sure his voice wouldn’t give him away. “Oh, West. And you were doing so well.”  
  
West’s jaw clenched tight, clearly struggling for any scrap of control he could muster. His head was bowed, but whether in an attempt at control or in shame at breaking the rules yet again, Prussia couldn’t say.  
  
“Oh West, I want to help but I can’t. You know the rules.”  
  
West staggered as much as he could with his feet locked into place, but didn’t fall. “Prussia, p-please. It’s too much, I can’t—”  
  
Prussia put a finger to his brother’s lips. “I’m a stickler for proper regulations, where do you think you learned it from.” Picking another set of ornaments form the table— lightweight aluminum with red and gold sparkles— he replaced them, relishing the wrecked cry West made as he tried and failed to grind against Prussia before he stepped away.  
  
For a moment Prussia was convinced West couldn’t hold it any longer. But with a shuddering breath he pulled himself together and straightened. His entire body shook with the exertion, sweat darkening the red of the blindfold where it met his hairline. His mouth was open, as if he didn’t have the focus or energy to close it, occasionally mouthing pleas and curses that went unheeded.  
  
Not long now, Prussia knew.  
  
He trailed a hand along one hipbone, heart hammering in his chest as he watched West desperately fight not to repeat his previous mistake. With a fierce smile, Prussia went lower, fingers teasing along the jut of his hip, following the sharp line down towards his parted legs.  
  
West’s skin was burning to the touch, slick with sweat and drops of precome that Prussia had smeared earlier. He trailed a finger through the mess before switching directions entirely, reaching around along the seam of West’s perfect ass. “You’re doing so fucking good. Just a little longer now.”  
  
“I can’t. I need—” West’s voice broke off as Prussia pushed a finger inside, curling it to up against his inner walls.  
  
West tried again. “I need you. Now. Please.”  
  
“A few more minutes,” Prussia promised, his free hand touching everywhere except where it was needed most. Scraping fingernails over the taut skin of his waist, reaching up to squeeze at a nipple clamp; tracing the straining tendons at his neck. And then, finally, closing around West’s cock.  
  
At that, West threw his head back and cried out, body twisting and shuddering as Prussia worked him from both ends. His iron control was completely shattered, and Prussia could feel the moment that he gave everything over completely, body slumping to rest his silk-covered head down on Prussia’s shoulder as he rode out the waves of pleasure being inflicted on his body. He made no effort to stifle the moans and the cries, voice rising and fading in time with Prussia’s hands.  
  
It was good that the time for words had passed because at that moment, looking at West’s wrecked form, face still half obscured by the blindfold, Prussia was hit with a sense of awe and disbelief. That his brother— one of the strongest people he knew, and someone who had seen Prussia at his worst and weakest – would trust him with this, was more than he could fathom.  
  
Needing a distraction, Prussia tilted his head to seal their mouths together, overwhelmed with everything he could never say. At first moment there was no resistance or any response at all, and he made to pull back. But then West’s tongue moved against his own, welcoming him inside with an eagerness bordering on frenzy.  
  
As West pressed himself harder against his body, Prussia’s own arousal flared like an explosion. He needed more, needed them to be closer.  
  
With a fumbling gesture, Prussia released the metal cock ring, dropping it to the floor and wrapping his hand hard around West’s swollen length. His tongue stilled against Prussia’s own and a few strokes was all it took before West was shuddering and gasping, Prussia’s fingers around him and inside of him.  
  
Gently, Prussia eased them both onto their knees, neither of them noticing or caring that the latest set of ornaments had gone missing some time ago. West slumped, exhausted and disoriented, and would have collapsed to the floor entirely if Prussia hadn’t caught him, tossing aside the clamps on his chest and easing his body to rest against Prussia’s chest.  
  
Not breaking the kiss, Prussia worked a hand between them and into his jeans, a hiss of relief escaping him at the feeling of being touched after so long without. But there wasn’t enough room to maneuver and what he had wasn’t nearly enough. He made to pull back and get his pants off when he was stopped by a voice against his skin.  
  
“Let me.”  
  
It was West. Still blindfolded but seeming to look right thought him all the same.  
  
“Fine,” he agreed, tracing the edge of silk where it rested just above West’s cheekbones. “But keep this on. Looks too damn good to take off yet.” He swallowed, reaching around to unlock the cuffs that bound West’s arms behind him.  
  
The second they were off, West surged forward like a force of nature, hands flying to Prussia’s jeans and practically tearing them open as his hands fumbled for the button and then the zipper, fingernails scraping long trails along Prussia’s legs in their haste to push the garment down.  
  
The stinging pain went straight to Prussia’s cock and he barely managed to stifle what would have been an embarrassing yelp. Instead, he staggered to his feet, one hand resting on West’s head for balance and support. His jeans and underwear pooled at his feet but it seemed like too much of an effort to shake them off entirely.  
  
Hair shifted under his hand as West’s head rose to follow his movement.    
  
Prussia froze. West was a fucking vision like this, on his knees, head tilted back and throat bared; the blood red scrap of silk binding his eyes, dark crimson against pale hair; the faintest bit of pink still staining his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open as he panted for breath. Open and waiting and so fucking perfect Prussia almost couldn’t believe it was real.  
  
Shuffling closer, Prussia took himself in hand, relief coursing through him as he teased himself, lazy, languid strokes that were as maddening as they were blissful. It wasn’t nearly enough, but he refused to speed up even as his heart pounded an impatient fury in his ears.  
  
Agonizingly slowly, he leaned forward, guiding the tip of his cock until it brushed against pink, parted lips.  
  
West was either the biggest fucking tease on the planet or just really damn good at waiting for instruction, because he stayed perfectly still as Prussia’s cock smeared his lips shiny and slick.  
  
Unable to take it anymore, Prussia nudged his hips forward, with a low, guttural, “Fuck, please just…nngh fuck— just do it already.”  
  
As if a switch had been thrown, West snapped to attention, those shiny lips closing around him, drawing him in and sealing tight until his world was nothing but searing heat and waves of pleasure crashing over him  without pause. Hands ran up the outsides of his legs, grabbing his ass and locking him into place around West’s mouth.  
  
He tightened his grip on West’s hair and thrust into his mouth, watching in awe as West took him to the hilt, lips stretched obscenely around him. Tiny drops glistened at the corners of his mouth as he worked with the same obsessive focus he gave to his precious figures and reports.

That last thought shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was, but there was no time to dwell on how fucked up they both were.

West hummed around his cock and Prussia's thoughts scattered in a haze of bliss as he bit down on a shout, the vibrations feeling like they were going straight through him. His hands fisted tighter in West’s hair, straining to support knees that seemed to have forgotten how to stand.

The keening sound that came from beneath him put that worry to rest, and Prussia smiled to himself.    
  
Then West swallowed him down in one go and Prussia’s mind went blank. It was still in tatters when West gave one last hard suck, tongue flicking out to swirl over the head of his cock before taking him deep once again. It was too much for Prussia to take, and with a warning squeeze to West’s huge shoulder, he came, world swimming as he was dragged over the edge and into oblivion.  
  
Then it was over and the chill of cool air hit his cock as he was released. He staggered, plopping down with none of his usual grace onto the ground next to his brother.  
  
They lay there afterwards, tangled together. West had managed to roll onto his side, despite his legs still being tethered to the stand.  
  
Prussia slung an arm around his waist from behind, fingers idly stroking along his hip.  
      
He took a moment to look around the room. Christmas ornaments were everywhere; strewn across the floor and under the couch, perched on the coffee table. Several stragglers had rolled away and now sat lonely over by the hallway leading to the front door. The last of the daylight was streaming through the sheer curtains of the windows, painting a warm orange glow over the center of the room. If Prussia reached out his hand, he could almost touch the edge.  
  
West cleared his throat. “Not that I’m complaining, but are you planning to release my feet any time soon?”  
  
“And ruin Christmas?” Prussia replied, face splitting into a wide, shit-eating grin. “In case you haven’t noticed, we still don’t have a tree.”  
  
There was a soft huff and then, “Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to stay.” West sounded more content than he had in days and Prussia mentally congratulated himself on a job well done.  
  
Prussia hummed in agreement. “You do make a great tree.”  
  
Laughter came from in front of him. “If you’re going to keep me, I expect this type of treatment every day. Otherwise I’m filing a complaint for misappropriation of…” he trailed off. “Well, something,” he added. “I’m sure I can think of something you’re misappropriating, given enough time.”  
  
Prussia kissed the back of his neck. “Misappropriation of government assets?” he suggested.  
  
West sighed and leaned his head forward to give Prussia better access. “That will do.”  
  
Shifting to free his other hand, Prussia threaded fingers through the short, fine hair at West’s nape, pulling gently at the strands and scratching lightly. “You can fill out a form and everything.”  
  
They both laughed, and eventually Prussia roused himself enough to get the key to the leg shackles.  
  
Eventually.  



End file.
